gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Possession
Cast Summary The episode starts in the Himilayas with Coldstone engaged in battle with Steel Clan robots. He manages to take down one before Xanatos in his red armor subdues him by sacrificing a robot. Coldstone is taken to the Eyrie Building , where Xanatos and Owen are trying to make another transfer attempt on Coldstone, but are unsuccessful due to the sorcery used in the creation of Coldstone. Xanatos asks Owen to change into Puck and use magic, knowing that Owen cannot do that unless he is training Alex. Later, Xanatos and Fox leave for a night out and leave Owen in charge of Alexander . The scene is then shifted to Coldstone. Goliath and Hudson walk inside, and Goliath expresses happiness at finding his rookery brother. Coldstone reveals that his evil rookery brother is still fighting for control over his body. Goliath mentions he may have found a remedy for the problem. Goliath and Hudson take Coldstone back to the clock tower, to a less than friendly welcome from the others. Bronx moves threateningly up to Goliath, but he bends down and discreetly uses magic to make Bronx sleepy. Brooklyn mentions that the evil personality could still be in control over Coldstone, but Goliath says they're going to neutrilize it, by use of an ancient spell to empty the three souls. The good ones would control two of the gargoyles, and the evil soul would evaporate. Then the two good souls would be put back in the body. Angela and Broadway volunteer to hold the souls, and so does Brooklyn, before he realizes they only need two. Lexington is suspicious, however, and asks Goliath how he learned to cast magic. Again, Goliath discreetly uses magic to make Lexington believe that he learned magic on Avalon . Goliath then recites the spell, and Coldstone's good souls are placed in Broadway and Angela. Coldstone's body falls, lifeless, and as Brooklyn touches it, he sees the evil soul appearing to evaporate. "Broadway" and "Angela" profess their love, and Brooklyn watches with a strange expression on his face. Lexington asks the former souls of Coldstone about the real Broadway and Angela, in which they say they can feel the souls' presence, but they are dormant. The soul inhabiting Angela mentions that she's sure the real Angela and Broadway will be fine once Goliath restores the bodies. However, Goliath says the spell took a lot out of him, and he needs to get some air before restoring the body. He requests that Hudson come with him. Once the two are outside the clock tower, it is revealed that Goliath is really Puck and Hudson is really Alexander Xanatos. Puck reveals that he is teaching Alex to learn soul transference. Meanwhile, in the clock tower, Brooklyn mentions that maybe "Angela" and "Broadway" should get some air, in which they agree to do. Brooklyn heads after them, and when Lexington asks where he is going, he says he's going to make sure to keep an eye on them. Lexington asks who will explain everything to Goliath, Brooklyn simply says that Lexdington will, and he heads off. All the time they have been saying this, a spirit flows into Coldstone. When Lexington mentions that something strange could be going on, the body of Coldstone rises up behind him, and (off-screen) presumably knocks Lexington out and binds and gags him. The scene shifts to Broadway and Angela flying. They stop at the Statue of Liberty, and both express how much they had missed the real senses of a gargoyle, instead of a robot. Brooklyn comes and says that it is such a shame that they cannot keep their bodies. We are then shown Goliath and Hudson, who are heading to the clock tower. Once they get back, they see Coldstone and are surprised. Hudson mentions that they don't know which personality is in control, but he decides to trust Coldstone once he sees Bronx is friendly towards him. Coldstone then says that Xanatos has created robots to unleash against them, and that they must destroy them. The three head to Xanatos' building. All the while, Lexington (who is in a corner) tries to get their attention, but with no success. Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn then return to the clock tower , where Lexington has managed to get to the centre of it with his bonds. The gargoyles help Lexington free, and he says that Coldstone did it, and that the evil personality must be in control. Brooklyn exclaims that that's impossible, and when asked why, he mentions he can't believe the spell Goliath used did not work. Lexington mentions that it's even worse, as the robot has tricked Goliath and Hudson into declaring war on Xanatos. Brooklyn says that they must destroy Coldstone's body to save Goliath and Hudson. Lexington says that would leave the two stranded in Broadway and Angela, but Broadway says that they have to destroy the body; it may be their only chance to destroy the evil personality. Meanwhile, Hudson, Goliath, and Coldstone enter a lab where Coldstone reveals two robots - Coldsteel and Coldfire. When Goliath mentions that the two robots are modeled after the two gargoyles sharing the body with Coldstone, he wonders how this could be. Coldstone activates the bodies, and both attack Hudson and Goliath, who are subdued after steam makes it impossible to see. The scene is shifted to Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Angela, who are almost at Xanatos' building. They then split up, Lexington goes with Brooklyn, and Broadway goes with Angela. Brooklyn and Lexington end up at the spot where the struggle with Goliath and Hudson with the two robots. When Brooklyn mentions that it's clear something happened, Lexington says that nothing has been clear. He wonders how Goliath and Hudson saw Coldstone and performed a spell on him, and then they came an hour later and then were surprised to see him. Then he wonders about Broadway and Angela. Brooklyn shoves Lexington into a wall, knocking him out, to make sure he doesn't find anything out. Meanwhile, Broadway and Angela discuss how destroying Coldstone could really be the right thing to do. It is clear both want to keep their gargoyle bodies. Their conversation is cut short when Coldstone's voice is heard and a door is opened for them, where they see Hudson and Goliath captured and being held. Broadway and Angela engage in fight, but Angela is knocked out and Broadway is stuck beneath a tree. Lexington is then shown, waking up. He is then possessed by another spirit. It is then taken back to Coldstone. Brooklyn attempts to sneak behind him, but is shot at by a laser. Brooklyn says that he is not there to destroy Coldstone, and he wouldn't mind whatever he is doing. He simply wants Angela, and to leave the castle. When Angela comes to, he'll say that her lover had died with Broadway. This is when (although it has already been assumed) it is revealed Brooklyn is being possessed by the evil brother within Coldstone. It is still not revealed who is in Coldstone, however. When Brooklyn tries to escape, he is attacked by Coldsteel, his robot counterpart, and Angela is attacked by Coldfire. When Goliath asks what is going on, Coldstone tells him that Xanatos wanted to repay him for helping his son by helping Goliath's rookery brother. Coldsteel and Coldfire were made to hold the spirits of the three in Coldstone, but Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn wound up with them instead. Brooklyn is still not entirely impressed with the robot, but he is then thrown at the wall and knocked out. Goliath and Hudson are freed by Lexington. Broadway and Angela engage in battle with their robot counterparts, while Goliath and Hudson engage in battle with Coldsteel. All of them manage to take down the robots. Broadway then goes up to "Brooklyn" and demand that the spirit give his body back. The evil brother, however, says he is disappointed with Brooklyn's fighting skills, and would rather have Coldsteel as his body. Coldstone says it was what he wanted to hear, and sends Lexington to transfer the soul. Coldsteel escapes, and it revealed Brooklyn knows everything that happened. Broadway and Angela are then willing to be transferred to Coldstone and Coldfire, and the soul is released from Coldstone, who turns out to be Puck. When Goliath asks about all the trouble caused for the transfer, Puck mentions that soul transfers are tricky, and they have to have voluntary participants. The evil brother needed to be impressed for it to work. Lexington then transfers the two lovers to their robot bodies, and the two go off to find Coldsteel, but they say they will return once Coldsteel is dealt with. Goliath says that everything seems to have worked out, but he asks why Puck was using Lexington to do his magic, but Puck reveals it was actually the baby, Alex Xanatos, possessing Lexington. Alex was using Lexington to be able to talk. The gargoyle clan return home. Puck returns Alex back to his bed, just as Xanatos and Fox return. Puck (as Owen), tells Xanatos that the Coldstone problem has been dealth with. Notes * The events of this episode were Xanatos' attempt to repay his debt to Goliath, for services rendered in The Gathering. * As of this episode, the three cold steel personalities are separated into individual bodies, with corresponding names: ** Othello retains the Coldstone body, and name. ** Desdemona becomes Coldfire. ** Iago becomes Coldsteel. * Despite being only a few weeks old, Alex is able to think on a high enough level to perform magic, while inhabiting Lexington's body. * Because of the events of this episode Alex and Lexington form a special bond, later in the series. Trivia References Memorable Quotes *Because of the shifting nature of the Coldtrio, any quotes featuring the Coldstone body will have a secondary marker indicating which soul is in control, matching the script names: **Othello-Coldstone **Desdemona-Coldfire **Iago-Coldsteel *Quotes set while the Coldtrio are in possession of Broadway, Angela, and Brooklyn respectively, will also have these makrkers. * Quotes set after all three are within their own permanent bodies will lack the secondary marketers. Episode Guide Category:Episodes